Kurumi, Konan's LONG LOST SISTER!
by BlackWinter09
Summary: Kurumi was on her way back home when a hologram of an older girl that looked exactly like her came into view. Meanwhile, Konan is performing a jutsu when Tobi interrupted her. The portal that was supposed to retrieve her sister from the mundane world was destructed. She was back in the hideout but Kurumi waswarped in Konoha. What will happen next?
1. Chapter 1: Beginning

-Chapter 1-

A purple-headed girl warily glanced up to a shop's glass window. She stood on her tiptoes, trying to get a better glimpse of what's inside. This new anime store located in front of their school just had its grand opening yesterday, which is a Sunday.

So early in the morning, technically 6 am, she came rushing here to avoid her fellow, fangirling otakus from crowding the store, which means maximizing her chance to wander in the shop peacefully.

With a smirk, she swiftly opened the glass door and made her way inside. The mixed scent of the citrus fragrance of the air conditioning and the plastic merchandises greeted her nostrils. The room is dimly-lighted; she looked around and spotted a lady in the cashier table. The said woman in a rare get-up, cosplaying a well-known anime character known to be 'Tsunade'

From her whole appearance until the way she sat, she is greatly similar to Tsunade. May it be the blonde hair, the diamond thing in her forehead or the aura of toughness radiating within her.

She grinned widely, keeping her inner fangirl in place. She kneeled on one knee and bowed slightly. "Hokage-sama" she muttered. Without her notice, the lady smirks widely, trying to go on with the flow.

"What do you need?" She said with a tone full of authority while writing something in a pile of papers. If it was in the anime, she supposed that it would be letters of approval regarding the proposals of other villages on rank A missions, but in this case in reality, it's probably the monthly sales of the shop.

"I was thinking if you have some spare Konoha hitai-ate, Hokage-sama. But if you don't, pardon my interruption." Kurumi replied.

"Oh, you mean those things?" She glanced up and found the lady pointing to a particular shelf. It displays different colored head protectors which ae neatly arranged atop if it.

"Thanks for purchasing, please come again!"

School finished fast and before she knew it, she's on her way back home together with the other students. She smirked and grabbed the hitai-ate she bought his morning and sprinted, imitating the kunoichis from Konohagakure.

She halted abruptly when a rare figure caught her attention in an alley; it has weird, swirling rainbow colors. Being a normal 12-year-old girl she is, she approached it to somehow satisfy her curiosity. When she was 5-meters away from touching it, the figure disappeared and suddenly appeared infront of her.

"Sister." The figure muttered, but Kurumi only had her mouth agape. There was an awkward silent, the fluttering sound of her Akatsuki cloak is the only thing audible at the moment.

After a few seconds, the girl has gotten over her shock and backed off slightly. "K-Konan" The girl stuttered, making the older one widen her eyes for a millisecond. _'How did she know my name, did she recover her memories?'_

"Come with me, sister." Konan offered her hand, but Kurumi only backed off even more.

"Woah, what's going on?" She clutched her head, hoping that she was just dreaming or hallucinating because of overwatching Naruto. But no, she wasn't. Konan stared at her dead in the eyes.

"Calm down Kurumi, I'll tell you everything." She smiled, with a blink of an eye, Konan poked Kurumi's forehead, reversing the jutsu using her chakra. Waves of memories from her past rushed into her. All of the questions regarding her identity and even the littlest details were finally set free.

After what seems like eternity, she faced her sister and hugged her tightly. Feeling thte warmth she never felt for the past years. After convincing Kurumi, they were engulfed by a white blinding light then rays of black started emitting everywhere and red cracks started to appear.

Kurumi started to panic, what the heck is going on? The portal is breaking, and this would only happen if someone interrupted Konan's real body while she's performing the jutsu.

"Look what you've done Tobi, you made her lose her focus-un!"

"Tobi is SORRY! Tobi is a good boy!"

Konan suddenly opened her eyes, seeing their dark hideout. She aggressively looked around, looking for a trace of her sister, but there was none.

Her blood boiled, glaring at Tobi with a murderous aura.

" _I'll kill you."_

Kurumi woke up in an unusual pathway, she opened her eyes, only to be blinded by the sun rays. She can't move a single finger, she was all numb.

"Hey, are you okay?" She hesitantly looked up, but she realized that it's actually the only thing she was capable to do at the moment. She met an onyx aye, since the other one was covered by a cloth with a metal that has a very familiar symbol carved on it.

She widened her eyes, spotting a male that has a silver, gravity-defying hair, smiling at her with eyes closed like some waiter welcoming her to a five-star restaurant.

She can't believe it. Konan indeed warped her in their world.


	2. Chapter 2: Papers

-Chapter 2-

Kurumi took Kakashi's hand which is currently offering her some help to stand up. She cluelessly looked around as if she was in a different dimension, she is actually, literally. She tried looking for her sister but there was nothing.

' _Where did she go?'_ She was quite startled, they were both together just a second ago and she just suddenly disappeared in thin air. _Again._

"Are you looking for someone?" Kakashi asked, she automatically shook her head 'no'. She was brought to reality and realized that one of her bias is infront of her right now

 _OMG! I can't believe it! The Copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake is actually here!_

"Kakashi!" She tackled him to the ground, she found it so exciting. She have million of thoughts running across her mind. Like hanging out with the other genins, strolling the whole village, hit Ichirakus and more but what happened next didn't met her expectations.

She found herself being dragged up to the Hokage's office. Too bad, she thought Kakashi is fun to be with, how did she even forget about his damn observation skills? Way back a few minutes ago, Kakashi saw the hitai-ate she was wearing which she bought all the way from the mundane world. He has never been familiar of her as a resident of Konohagakure or even of the other villages, speaking of the tons of missions he had undergo. How was she this clumsy?

The huge door opened after Kakashi knocked twice, revealing an old man in his white robe sitting in his table with tons of paper atop of it. _Now she's certain that those are not the monthly sales of the shop._

"Hokage-sama" Both of them said in unison while in their knees. The two male raised their eyebrows and gave her a weird look. Who the heck is this girl? A sense of déjà vu reminded her back at the anime store. But this is no cosplay, but Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime.

"Who is this Kakashi?" He asked after clearing his throat, clearly amused by the sudden show of respect by the unidentified girl who is currently struggling against Kakashi's firm grip. He picked up his cigarette and started inhaling the smoke. Kakashi looked at her since he also doesn't know her identity, she was just randomly kidnapped on impulse for her opinion.

"I'm Kurumi.. Yutaka" She leered, feeling a little weird upon mentioning the surname she was never used to say before.

"Yutaka?" The Hokage muttered. _'It sounds familiar, where have I heard that again?'_ He immediately shrugged the thought away. Oh, the signs of aging. If it was a strong clan, he was bound to remember it. But seeing that it doesn't ring any bell, he decided to disregard it.

"So Kurumi, tell us. Why do you have that hitai-ate? You didn't came from here. Furthermore, it seems too early for you to graduate." Kakashi started the interrogations but Kurumi was busy struggling against him.

"Can you at least loosen your hold a bit? It's not like I'm gonna lunge at you with a Chidori." She rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Kakashi ceased his eyebrows in confusion but she decided to save the questions for later, there are much important ones needed to be answered with the presence of the Hokage.

He has invented Chidori, how can an academy kid acquire such knowledge about the high-ranked jutsu?

Kakashi granted her request, more like command and let go of her. She sighed, "I picked it up somewhere." She answered non-chalantly. _That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard._ Kakashi thought.

The Hokage remained silent for a few seconds, scrutinizing the girl before exhaling a puff of smoke. "Very well." He muttered with his eyes closed. "You mentioned about your sister, so I'm permitting you to temporarily stay here at Konoha until she tracked you down. But if you come up your mind, you are very welcome to stay here longer." He added.

"I will cover up your daily expenses until then, take it as a welcoming gift." He said before glancing at Kakashi. "Take her to her apartment." The Hokage requested in which Kakashi gladly nodded.

"Dismissed!"

Kurumi and Kakashi started walking towards her new apartment, making the moment a perfect chance to look around Konoha. She spotted numerous stores, but marking the clothes and weapon shop on the way for her needs later.

Finally, they passed at Ichiraku Ramen. Amazing her slightly on how its appearance in real life is greatly similar to the anime. The dripping curtains that hides the counter and almost everything is there.

"GIVE ME ONE MISO RAMEN, OLD MAN! 'CUZ I'M STARVING TO DEATH- DATTEBAYO!"

She stopped in her tracks, that high and cheery tone with his famous catchphrase totally caught her attention. She quickly approached the counter, slapping the dripping curtains aggressively away from the path. Only scaring the blonde guy in an orange jumpsuit and made him jump away from his seat.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He exclaimed, tapping his back to remove the dirt. But Kurumi only had her eyes glued to him, as if she just met someone she hasn't met for years.

But she was quickly distracted from her thoughts when Kakashi noticed that she's no longer following him and decided to approach the store.

"What's wrong Kurumi?" He asked, only to be answered by Naruto. "Nothing is wrong, old man! The only thing that's wrong here is this girl, she scared me!" He exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Kurumi.

"Please tone your voice down, kid. Can't we just talk about it calmly?" Kakashi offered, but Naruto only 'hmp'ed and proceeded to slomp in his seat with arms crossed.

"Yea, yeah old man! But I can't let this delicious ramen wait- ttebayo! ITADAKIMASU!" His previous annoyed demeanor was turned into an everything-is-fine one, happily chomping in his meal.

Both of them only sweatdropped and decided to leave him alone. Poor Kakashi, being called an old man. Maybe Naruto got that impression towards him because of his silver-colored hair, in which his perspective is a white hair brought by aging.

"This is your apartment, Kurumi. You'll be going at the academy tomorrow, so just call me if you need something okay?" Kakashi have her a one-eyed smile and waved his goodbye to her.

It was night time, after eating dinner, Kurumi took a bath and grab clean clothes that Kakashi provided her. She glanced in the mirror, an ear-peircing scream escaped her mouth.

Half of her face started to look like pieces of paper, swiftly falling on the floor. She tried to touch it, but her fingers also started to turn into pieces of paper. Infact, she don't feel any pain, except her anxiety and overloading curiosness.

What's happening to her? She's slowly turning into bits of origami paper without any idea at all. She panickly glanced around, spotting a figure in black cloak lurking in the shadow.

 _"_ Kurumi." Konan said, making the girl sigh in relief and approached her quickly. "What's happening to me, Konan?" She panted, observing her 'finger' that is now swiftly falling on the floor.

"Calm down, Kurumi. Take a deep breath, everything will be fine" Konan motioned her to sit on the bed as an effort to comfort her, Kurumi complied, and when she opened her eyes, her finger was brought back to normal.

"What did just happened?!" Kurumi exclaimed, but Konan only chuckled. "Don't be scared Kurumi, it's normal. Look." She stood up, transforming into bits of paper until her whole form is engulfed by it, the pieces flew swiftly towards the corner of the room. Slowly forming Konan until her whole body is visible again.

 _'So that's how she sneaked inside Konoha' s_ he thought. "What about Pein? Did he knew that you're going here?" She questioned, but the other girl only furrowed her eyebrows in return. "How did you know him?" She said suspiciously.

Kurumi laughed nervously, but after a while, she eventually told Konan about the truth. From what she knew until the fact that they are only anime in human perspective. Her usual stoic face brought a shocked expression in her sister's revelation.

"You mean you know what's going to happen in the future?" Konan said, and Kurumi only nodded while biting her lips.

 _'This is bad.'_ Konan thought, her true motive on flying here in Konoha is basically to bring Kurumi in the hideout and train her, but knowing about this 'rare' ability of hers, she knew that it will be a bad idea.

Pein will use Kurumi, she'll take advantage of her ability for his plans. Even if this trait is new to Konan, she still have this affections for her younger sister she can't deny. Kurumi is too young, she wanted her to experience a normal life like any other kid around her age. Seeing Kurumi being trained by the other akatsuki members to death brought a tug on her stomach.

 _'It's still too early, Kurumi.'_ So for now, she'll let her stay in Konoha. Away from danger, away from the Akatsuki, away from _Pein_. She'll train her secretly here, until she reach the right age to be ready in meeting the ruthless criminal organization that she is currently in.

"Meet me at the training grounds every 1 am, don't tell anyone about my sudden appearance," Kurumi nodded, "I'll be taking my leave then, see you Kurumi."


	3. Chapter 3: Training

Chapter 2-

Kurumi took Kakashi's hand which is currently offering her some help to stand up. She cluelessly looked around as if she was in a different dimension, she is actually, literally. She tried looking for her sister but there was nothing.

 _'Where did she go?'_ She was quite startled, they were both together just a second ago and she just suddenly disappeared in thin air. _Again._

"Are you looking for someone?" Kakashi asked, she automatically shook her head 'no'. She was brought to reality and realized that one of her bias is infront of her right now

 _OMG! I can't believe it! The Copy cat ninja, Kakashi Hatake is actually here!_

"Kakashi!" She tackled him to the ground, she found it so exciting. She have million of thoughts running across her mind. Like hanging out with the other genins, strolling the whole village, hit Ichirakus and more but what happened next didn't met her expectations.

She found herself being dragged up to the Hokage's office. Too bad, she thought Kakashi is fun to be with, how did she even forget about his damn observation skills? Way back a few minutes ago, Kakashi saw the hitai-ate she was wearing which she bought all the way from the mundane world. He has never been familiar of her as a resident of Konohagakure or even of the other villages, speaking of the tons of missions he had undergo. How was she this clumsy?

The huge door opened after Kakashi knocked twice, revealing an old man in his white robe sitting in his table with tons of paper atop of it. _Now she's certain that those are not the monthly sales of the shop._

"Hokage-sama" Both of them said in unison while in their knees. The two male raised their eyebrows and gave her a weird look. Who the heck is this girl? A sense of déjà vu reminded her back at the anime store. But this is no cosplay, but Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Sandaime.

"Who is this Kakashi?" He asked after clearing his throat, clearly amused by the sudden show of respect by the unidentified girl who is currently struggling against Kakashi's firm grip. He picked up his cigarette and started inhaling the smoke. Kakashi looked at her since he also doesn't know her identity, she was just randomly kidnapped on impulse for her opinion.

"I'm Kurumi.. Yutaka" She leered, feeling a little weird upon mentioning the surname she was never used to say before.

"Yutaka?" The Hokage muttered. _'It sounds familiar, where have I heard that again?'_ He immediately shrugged the thought away. Oh, the signs of aging. If it was a strong clan, he was bound to remember it. But seeing that it doesn't ring any bell, he decided to disregard it.

"So Kurumi, tell us. Why do you have that hitai-ate? You didn't came from here. Furthermore, it seems too early for you to graduate." Kakashi started the interrogations but Kurumi was busy struggling against him.

"Can you at least loosen your hold a bit? It's not like I'm gonna lunge at you with a Chidori." She rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of hair away from her face. Kakashi ceased his eyebrows in confusion but she decided to save the questions for later, there are much important ones needed to be answered with the presence of the Hokage.

He has invented Chidori, how can an academy kid acquire such knowledge about the high-ranked jutsu?

Kakashi granted her request, more like command and let go of her. She sighed, "I picked it up somewhere." She answered non-chalantly. _That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard._ Kakashi thought.

The Hokage remained silent for a few seconds, scrutinizing the girl before exhaling a puff of smoke. "Very well." He muttered with his eyes closed. "You mentioned about your sister, so I'm permitting you to temporarily stay here at Konoha until she tracked you down. But if you come up your mind, you are very welcome to stay here longer." He added.

"I will cover up your daily expenses until then, take it as a welcoming gift." He said before glancing at Kakashi. "Take her to her apartment." The Hokage requested in which Kakashi gladly nodded.

"Dismissed!"

Kurumi and Kakashi started walking towards her new apartment, making the moment a perfect chance to look around Konoha. She spotted numerous stores, but marking the clothes and weapon shop on the way for her needs later.

Finally, they passed at Ichiraku Ramen. Amazing her slightly on how its appearance in real life is greatly similar to the anime. The dripping curtains that hides the counter and almost everything is there.

"GIVE ME ONE MISO RAMEN, OLD MAN! 'CUZ I'M STARVING TO DEATH- DATTEBAYO!"

She stopped in her tracks, that high and cheery tone with his famous catchphrase totally caught her attention. She quickly approached the counter, slapping the dripping curtains aggressively away from the path. Only scaring the blonde guy in an orange jumpsuit and made him jump away from his seat.

"HEY! WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?" He exclaimed, tapping his back to remove the dirt. But Kurumi only had her eyes glued to him, as if she just met someone she hasn't met for years.

But she was quickly distracted from her thoughts when Kakashi noticed that she's no longer following him and decided to approach the store.

"What's wrong Kurumi?" He asked, only to be answered by Naruto. "Nothing is wrong, old man! The only thing that's wrong here is this girl, she scared me!" He exclaimed while pointing an accusing finger at Kurumi.

"Please tone your voice down, kid. Can't we just talk about it calmly?" Kakashi offered, but Naruto only 'hmp'ed and proceeded to slomp in his seat with arms crossed.

"Yea, yeah old man! But I can't let this delicious ramen wait- ttebayo! ITADAKIMASU!" His previous annoyed demeanor was turned into an everything-is-fine one, happily chomping in his meal.

Both of them only sweatdropped and decided to leave him alone. Poor Kakashi, being called an old man. Maybe Naruto got that impression towards him because of his silver-colored hair, in which his perspective is a white hair brought by aging.

"This is your apartment, Kurumi. You'll be going at the academy tomorrow, so just call me if you need something okay?" Kakashi have her a one-eyed smile and waved his goodbye to her.

It was night time, after eating dinner, Kurumi took a bath and grab clean clothes that Kakashi provided her. She glanced in the mirror, an ear-peircing scream escaped her mouth.

Half of her face started to look like pieces of paper, swiftly falling on the floor. She tried to touch it, but her fingers also started to turn into pieces of paper. Infact, she don't feel any pain, except her anxiety and overloading curiosness.

What's happening to her? She's slowly turning into bits of origami paper without any idea at all. She panickly glanced around, spotting a figure in black cloak lurking in the shadow.

 _"_ Kurumi." Konan said, making the girl sigh in relief and approached her quickly. "What's happening to me, Konan?" She panted, observing her 'finger' that is now swiftly falling on the floor.

"Calm down, Kurumi. Take a deep breath, everything will be fine" Konan motioned her to sit on the bed as an effort to comfort her, Kurumi complied, and when she opened her eyes, her finger was brought back to normal.

"What did just happened?!" Kurumi exclaimed, but Konan only chuckled. "Don't be scared Kurumi, it's normal. Look." She stood up, transforming into bits of paper until her whole form is engulfed by it, the pieces flew swiftly towards the corner of the room. Slowly forming Konan until her whole body is visible again.

 _'So that's how she sneaked inside Konoha' s_ he thought. "What about Pein? Did he knew that you're going here?" She questioned, but the other girl only furrowed her eyebrows in return. "How did you know him?" She said suspiciously.

Kurumi laughed nervously, but after a while, she eventually told Konan about the truth. From what she knew until the fact that they are only anime in human perspective. Her usual stoic face brought a shocked expression in her sister's revelation.

"You mean you know what's going to happen in the future?" Konan said, and Kurumi only nodded while biting her lips.

 _'This is bad.'_ Konan thought, her true motive on flying here in Konoha is basically to bring Kurumi in the hideout and train her, but knowing about this 'rare' ability of hers, she knew that it will be a bad idea.

Pein will use Kurumi, she'll take advantage of her ability for his plans. Even if this trait is new to Konan, she still have this affections for her younger sister she can't deny. Kurumi is too young, she wanted her to experience a normal life like any other kid around her age. Seeing Kurumi being trained by the other akatsuki members to death brought a tug on her stomach.

 _'It's still too early, Kurumi.'_ So for now, she'll let her stay in Konoha. Away from danger, away from the Akatsuki, away from _Pein_. She'll train her secretly here, until she reach the right age to be ready in meeting the ruthless criminal organization that she is currently in.

"Meet me at the training grounds every 1 am, don't tell anyone about my sudden appearance," Kurumi nodded, "I'll be taking my leave then, see you Kurumi."


	4. Chapter 4:Academy

-Chapter 4-

"I said I'll be fine Kakashi", Kurumi said with a deep sigh, "You sure?" The silverette insisted, the girl only nodded lazily as he motioned her to enter the door leading to the classroom.

"Good luck, Kurumi!" Kakashi exclaimed but was quickly cut off when Kurumi slammed the door in his face. He sweatdropped about her attitude, he's just worried if she'll do fine in the academy. After all, he looked at her as if his own daughter, even if he totally denied it to himself.

The other students looked at their 'father-daughter' scene curiously, since both of them don't have any slightest resemblance with each other.

"Class, you have a new classmate! Please introduce yourself!" Iruka said and Kurumi nodded her head happily. She approached the front and looked at the everyone with a smirk.

"My name is Yutaka Kurumi. Pleased to meet you!" She exclaimed with a huge grin while giving them a peace sign. Iruka can't help but sweatdrop about his new student's hyperactiveness, quite reminds him of a certain blonde...

He looked around and realized that Naruto is not here. He developed a huge tick mark, "WHERE'S NARUTO?!" He exclaimed, but the students only shrugged their shoulders.

Iruka began storming out of the door, "Okay class! You can ask Kurumi-chan about anythig you want, take your time and I'll be back for a minute!"

There was an awkward silent, then tons of questions were being thrown at her.

 _"What are your hobbies?"_

 _"Do you have a Kekkeigenkai?"_

 _"Why is your hair purple?"_

She slightly winced of the sudden loudness echoing the room, "Raise your hand if you want me to answer those!" She exclaimed, enough to make everyone hear her voice amidst the ruckus.

"You, the blonde girl at the back." She said, the said girl stood up, revealing her purple outfit. She smirked, she knew that it was Ino Yamanaka, but she have to play dumb for a while."Do you have a Kekkeigenkai?"

Kurumi was about to answer her when she noticed Sakura snorting at Ino's question and also raised her hand with a tickmark forming on her head.

Kurumi chuckled inwardly, "Yeah, I have one. It has something to do with papers." She said proudly, but a random girl in the back shouted at her, insulting her that their Kekkeigenkai is so weak and laughed her ass off.

Quite offended that her clan just got insulted, she transformed herself into pieces of paper and appeared infront of Sakura. Taking a sheet of paper and folding it into a beautiful origami flower and placed it on Sakura's hair. Everyone looked at her with amazememt.

Sakura blushed a bit and Kurumi smiled genuinely at her, but later turned to that girl at the back and gave her a menacing glare. She turned it into an all- happy smiles, "You're next, Sakura." She said happily and smiled at her with eyes closed.

"Well- Wait, how do you know my name?" Sakura gave her a suspicious look, but Kurumi only chuckled darkly, her eyes covered by the shadows casted by her lengthy bangs.

Sakura was creeped out of her. Oh, how exciting it is to mess up with all of them. "Haven't I already mentioned that one of my abilities is to foretell the future~~?" She said in a sing-song voice, everyone only stared at her wide-eye, but only a few of them is not dense enough to believe her, throwing her a suspicious glance.

"You expect me to believe that?" Neji mumbled with a 'heh'. Kurumi only smiled sweetly at him, making him snort, "Your Neji Hyuga right? Came from a powerful clan with their famous 'byakugan'. Oh, and I also knew about that 'mark'", she stopped and pointed on his forehead, Neji widened his eyes. 'How did she knew about my mark?'

"Oh, I also knew that Hinata-"

"No, shut up! That's enough!" Neji shouted while raising a hand to stop Kurumi from spilling out their clan's secret. Their classmates only stared at Neji, surprised that their usually calm and collected classmate has also this other side of him.

Upon noticing everyone's reaction, Neji slowly dropped his hand in his side and sat down awkwardly. Crossing his arms while looking at Kurumi with a small hatred. While on the other hand, Hinata is jusy shyly glancing at Neji while fiddling her fingers.

"What's your question again, Sakura?" The classroom's aura was in normal again while their attention is only fixed towards the two girls.

"Oh." Sakura mumbled, a little hesitant if it would be okay to ask her about the topic she had in mind. "Ummm, I was just thinking, do you find any guy 'cute' here inside the classroom?"

Kurumi pretended to be brainstorming intently, puffing her cheeks and poking it with her index finger simultaneously. She glanced around, scanning the whole room until her gaze stopped in a brunette with a white pup in his head.

When the guy saw that Kurumi is looking at him, he glared at her while Kurumi flinched when Akamaru growled at her.

She let out a nervous laugh, remembering that not-so-nice experience with them last week. She already apologize to Kiba, but he won't accept it since Kurumi was about to 'kill' his beloved Akamaru.

 _Flashback_

 _Kurumi just came from a dango shop, happily chomping on her sweet treat that she bought using Kakashi's money. She turned into a street, spotting a small, white dog barking at her, specifically her dango._

 _"You want this?" Kurumi offered at Akamaru as he barked more. But she shoved it all over her mouth, teasing the little pup. She smirked at the dog, but she only got chased by him._

 _Haven't she told you that she's scared of dogs? But seeing a little Akamaru boosted her confidence a bit, that's where she got the guts to mess with the ninken._

 _Akamaru continued to chase her, barking ferociously at her as they went around Konoha. Kurumi got a medium stone and climb up a tree, she stuck her tounge out but only shivered when Akamaru attempted to climb the tree, scratching her feet slightly with his small paws._

 _"Get off me!" She shouted, but Akamaru only continued what he's doing. 'Heh, sorry little pup, but I have to this.' She was about to throw the rock at Akamaru when a brunette grabbed him and the stone hitted his head instead of Akamaru._

 _"Ouuchhh!" He exclaimed, holding his forehead that had a huge bump in it. She laughed nervously amd started apologizing to Kiba, but he still decline_ d _to accept it though_.

 _End of Flashback_

Iruka opened the door with a loud 'bang', holding a pissed Naruto tied with a rope in his hands.

"I'm at the end of my rope, Naruto. You failed the graduation exams last year and the one before that, but you're messing it up again! I'm giving you another chance tomorrow,so take it seriously!" Iruka exclaimed, but Naruto only crossed his arms and 'hmp'ed, earning a tick mark from his sensei.

Kurumi innocently looked at Naruto, but when he caught her gaze, his face turned into a shocked expression and pointed a finger at her. "Hey! You're that girl from before!" Iruka gave them a questioning look, "I see, you already knew each other from before!" He said.

"Okay! Since you missed it Naruto, everyone will have to review the Transformation jutsu!" Iruka said, which made the students start whining about how it is troublesome and unfair.

All the students started to line up in the front and Iruka started mentioning names, "Sakura Haruno, please transform!" She stepped forwards and made a single hand sign, "Okay, let's do this. Transform!" A puff of smoke appeared and revealed a copy of Iruka. "Hmm, transformed into me. Good!" Sakura smiled widely, "Did you see that Sasuke?"

"Next, Uchiha Sasuke!" The emo Uchiha stepped forward, and also transformed into a replica of Iruka, hands in the pocket after he undone the jutsu. He accidentally looked at Kurumi's direction when he was about to proceed in the back where the ones who finished stayed at, Kurumi smiled at him, but he only responded with a 'Hn'

"Naruto Uzumaki!" Iruka said and Naruto stepped forward with a smug look, "This is a total waste of time, Naruto", the lazy ass ninja, Shikamaru Nara said. "We always pay for your screw-ups" Ino added, making Kurumi have an anime vein. "Like I care", Naruto responded and moved forward

'If it totally bothers them, can't they just like... keep it to theirselves?'

He transformed into a naked, female version of him, which made blood gush out from Iruka's nose."STOP WITH THOSE STUPID ACTS! THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!" He yelled, it was Kurumi's turn after that. Her body started to shed papers, like a snake shedding its scales. After her whole body is finished, it revealed an exact copy of Kakashi. Waving a single hand with a one-eyed smile.

It was dismissal, and he found Kakashi waving at her outside the academy. She sweatdropped, not used to this feeling when someone fetches her from school. Kakashi's fatherly image only developed each passing days.

"How's the academy Kurumi?" He asked, "It's awesome!" She replied. Kakashi later offered to treat her at Ichiraku Ramen in which she gladly accepted. They spotted Iruka and Naruto also eating there, they seated at the chair beside the two.

"Oh, it's you Kakashi!" Iruka said, while Naruto is busy slurping his ramen. After a little talk, both parties decided to go home since its starting to get dark.

Kakashi walked Kurumi home, talking about random stuffs until he opened up the topic she wished he never will. "How did you learn to control those papers, Kurumi? I also observed that you can form it into different weapons, as what I remembered, I still haven't taught you about it. Don't tell me that you learned it on your own?" He asked nicely with a hint of suspicious tone in it. Kurumi panicked inwardly, what will she do?

She knew that this time would come. After all, she knew to herself that she can't bare to hide anything from Kakashi, she sees him as a father. He already even consulted Kurumi about adopting her, but Kurumi told him that she will think about it.

She's a little bit hesitant at first, thinking that Konan would be against it. But she just don't know if it would be fine to ask her.

"Kakashi, I need to tell you something." She hesitantly mumbled, biting her lips to control her growing discomfort. "It's about time, Kurumi. I knew that you're keeping something away from me all along." He replied. "Now, spill it out."

Kurumi looked at him with an unsure look, but Kakashi only gave her a dead serious face.

"I have a sister...", she tightly closed her eyes, not wanting to see Kakashi's reaction, "and she's with the Akatsuki."


	5. Chapter 5: Pervert

-Chapter 5-

"Akatsuki? What's that? An organization?" Kakashi asked non-stop, making Kurumi reach a realization.

 _'Shoot! Jiraiya still hasn't arrived in this part, that means he still didn't told Kakashi about the Akatsuki going after Naruto yet!'_ She thought _._

"O-oh." She stuttered. "Y-yeah, it's an organization f-from a different village. I guess?" she responded, but Kakashi only furrowed his eyebrows. "From a different village? Then why are you here, since she's in what village particularly?" She cursed under her breath, damn Kakashi and his analytic skills.

"I-I don't know, all I know is that she's currently in a mission at Amegakure, our homeland. You know that they fear us because of our abilities right? So she's probably using a transformation jutsu to hide her natural Yutaka appearance." She said, unconsciously touching her purple locks.

"You're not answering my question, Kurumi", Kakashi said seriously. "Furthermore, why is she still in Amegakure even if she knows that the people dreaded your clan? Not to be offensive on your part, but can't she just stay in a different village, like Konoha specifically?" A different expression flooded Kakashi's eyes for a bit, but it quickly subsided. As if he just concluded something big.

"Wait, did you just say that she's currently in a mission? How did you know about that? Unless..."

 _'Aughh. I'm going crazy!"_ She thought, probably pulling her hair out of frustration mentally. She stopped when a pinkette called her name from afar, "Kurumi-chan! It's me! Wanna hang out~~?" She exclaimed, making Kurumi thankthe heaven's above because of Sakura's excellent timing.

"Oh, I'm comi-" Kurumi was about to run at Sakura, totally glad that she just got rescued from the current choking tension, but Kakashi was faster. He carried her in his shoulders and ran like hell, she very well knew that Kurumi was just about to ditch him at the moment.

"Where did they go?!" The pinkette mumbled, totally disappointed. She don't hate Kazumi, in fact, she actually like her. She's way more deserving to be her bestfrienc compared to that good-for-nothing Ino-pig.

"I guess there's always a next time, right?" She said and started walking away.

Kakashi put her down in his sofa, they were in his house at the moment. She got an anime vein in her forehead and started ranting at her sensei, "Kakashi! This is kidnapping you know?!" She yelled, but Kakashi only gave her a taunting smile.

"Now now, tell me everything Kurumi-chan, unless you want to get stuck in this totally boring, plain home of mine. You don't want that right?"

"Extremely not!" She replied, glancing around Kakashi's dull place. The quietness made her think that 5 minutes in staying here is a real torture, she'll even hallucinate ridiculous things if she did.

"Start talking, I'm listening." He stated calmy, sitting comfortably in his couch and grabbed a particular orange book. "What's that Kakashi? " She pointed at the book he's holding, giving him a false innocence look.

 _'It's Icha-icha Paradise! I knew it!'_

"Oh this? Nah, just a random book about the history of ninjas." He said calmly, but the perverted blush adorning his face contradicts a statement. Kurumi smirked about her sensei's stupid lies, "Then why are you geting red? Mind telling me some scenes you got in there?" She said, her smirk getting grower every second.

"O-oh. It's just..." He stuttered thinking of other reasons that may seem acceptable to her, "there was this scene when a ninja from unknown village killed his friend just to obtain power! Yeah, something like that. And I don't know, I got angry suddenly, maybe that explains why I'm getting red ... slightly... due to *giggles* anger. " Kakashi said while his eyes are glued to the page. Kurumi can't help but roll her eyes at him. Blush? Slightly? His face looks so red for Pete's sake! His nose would even start bleeding any seconds! And that's what he called 'slightly'?!

 _'Oh men, this one's hopeless.'_ She sweatdropped.

She took a deep breath and used her ability in which papers slightly crawled up towards Kakashi's body, completely restraining him. He quickly grabbed his book, took a single peek and threw it on the other side of the room, making a small crater.

 _'Oh my virgin eyes'_ She thought, slightly blushing. She knew that doing that is not a good idea, but curiousity got her.

She cleared her throat. "Kakashi, listen. I'm about to tell you everything, so it's your problem if whether you'll believe it or not." Kakashi nodded, them Kurumi loosened the papers holding his mouth. Enabling him to at least speak his mind out while his body is being restrained.

"I came from a completely different dimension, I'm just a human. No knowledge about chakra, no skills, I can't even do a ten-lap jog around my own house. You, them, all of you here in Konoha and from the other villages. In short, YOUR world is just anime in our perspective. "

Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, "Aname? What's that?" Kurumi rolled her eyes, again. "It's ANIME, not ANAME. Is that even a word?", she shrugged. "Anyways, we watch anime in laptops, computers or even in the TV!"

"TB? What's that?" _Oh kami, I wanna die right now. Seriously? TB? As in Tuberculosis? Damn Kakashi. His actions are completely opposite to what he showed in the anam- anime! Look, I was about to say Aname! It's all his fault! Screw you until the pits of hell Kakashi!_

"Let me make it clear. YOU are just a MADE-UP character from someone's creative imagination. YOU are not real, get it? Do you know Masashi Kishimoto? He's the one who decided if what will happen in the future, so blame him if Jiraiya, Neji, Asuma and Itachi will die in the end ..." Her voice trailed off when she spoke their names , unabling Kakashi to hear it., Sucking in a deep breath from her previous explanation, she wished that she can prevent those incidents from happening. _If only she can._

"So that's it?" He asked, "Nope, I've finished watching Naruto Shippuden, so it means I know all the truths and lies all along." Kakashi gazed up in the window, thinking about something intently

"Then tell me, who wrote that amazing book?" He questioned, his lips pointing the Icha Icha paradise she threw threw at the floor.

She sweatdropped. _Seriously? Of all the lies and mysteries kept that is worth questioning for, he'll only ask if who the hell wrote that damn perverted book?!_

Is that the best question he can think of?

"Do your best, Kurumi! Make daddy proud!" Kakashi exclaimed, totally teasing her. "Shut up! You're not my dad. Anyway, I made you pancakes, it's on the table!" She yelled, since Kakashi is on the stairs and she is strapping her sandals on the doorway.

"Oh, you're so thoughtful Kurumi. What a loving daughter." He teased. _What the hell Kakashi?_

She had an anime vein, "Whatever, I'm going." She said and made her way into the academy. What's with Kakashi today? She regretted not adding poison in that pancake.

The Hokage already approved about Kurumi staying at Kakashi's house. The documents about her adoption is now even in the process. She'll officialy be Kakashi's daughter soon.

She tried consulting Konan about the adoption, but for the past 2 months, Konan didn't made a single appearance, giving her no chance to tell her about it. This made Kurumi's concern ober her sister doubled, what happened to her? Did something bad happened?

She wants to see her badly, but she just can't leave the village like that, what's more is that she has no idea if where's Konan right now.

 _'I hope she's okay.'_ She thought sadly. She arrived at the academy, things got weirder when the students greeted her politely and started crowding her.

"Kurumi-chan, I heard that you can tell the future. Can you predict mine?" A girl from her taijutsu class said, showing Kurumi her palms when other students pushed her away. "No! She'll predict mine first. Isn't that right Kurumi-chan?" She face-palmed. Who is this girl again?

"No ,mine! Sasuke ends up with me, right?!" The other girl whines. "Shut up, tell me Kurumi-chan, Sasuke will marry me. Isn't that correct?"

Then a huge ruckus started. Yes, HUGE. Tons of girls- fangirls, crowded the hallway. They began shouting insults at each other, debating if which among them will end up with Sasuke.

 _'Aughhh. So troublesome. This is all Sasuke's fault!'_ She gritted her teeth, developing a tick mark in the head.

"Shut uuuppp! You are all too loud- dattebayo!" A blond exclaimed, making everyone go silent. The fuzzball kept on pushing the sea of fangirls, creating a space that's enough to make his way towards Kurumi.

"Rumi-chan, go and tell me that I'm going to be a Hokage in the future!" Naruto shouted, shaking her shoulders violently. She winced at Naruto's loud voice, her eardrums felt like it was broken into pieces.

"Okay, okay. Calm down." She smirked a little, she's in for a little craziness at the moment. She closed her eyes momentarily, pretending to be casting some foreign words. "Ischilabitz, futuresto no Naruto letmizi!" She yelled, making everyone gasped. Time for a little game.

"I-I can see a figure... a blond guy... in the Hokage office! Wearing a robe- a white robe that signifies his position as the Hokage in the future..", Naruto's eyes litted up a little, "He goes with the name... Ne.. Na... Nar-"

"IT'S NARUTO! I KNEW IT-DATTEBAYO! You heard that everyone? I will be the future Hokage, so you better respect me! HAHAHAHA!" He started to make a happy dance, which made the girls look at him weirdly. Each students made a mixed remark.

 _"He's so weird..."_

 _"You heard that, he'll become the Hokage someday. I'm jealous.."_

Kurumi can't help but smile at Naruto, _he's gonna be a good Hokage someday._

"C'mon Rumi-chan! Off to the classroom!" He happily shouted, grabbing her in the arm and pulling her with him.

This will be the start of a good friendship..


	6. Chapter 6: Graduation Exams

-Chapter 6-

Location: Akatsuki's hideout

"Konan, Pein-sama has been looking for you." A ravenette stated calmly, looking at her with his deep, onyx eyes.

"Thanks Itachi" She replied with the same tone and he nodded. Konan walked nervously towards Pein's office, _what does he need? Is it possible that he already knew what I'm doing? S_ he breathed deeply, her palms sweating as she reached for the doorknob leading to her 'lover's' office.

The room was dark, only a small part of his table was barely visible. She can only spot two eyes- no. Two rinnegan eyes gleaming, staring at her intently in this abyss of darkness. She maintained her impassive face, masking the nervousness that has been beating inside her.

 _"Konan."_ He mumbled. She walked slowly, walking closer into his table. "You called for me?" She replied, both of them didn't broke the eye contact to each other.

 _"I know that you're leaving the hideout every night. What are you up to?"_ Pein asked with a tone full of authority. She mentally gasped, _I knew it._ Those terrifying rinnegan eyes stared into her amber-colored orbs, as if he's peircing her soul and digging all of the secrets she kept away from him.

 _"I see. She returned, didn't she?"_ Pein stated, tilting his head at the side, _"We're going to get her..._

 _..Soon"_ and with those last words, Konan's eyes widened microscopically.

 _This is not happening._

"Okay, we will now start the final exams. So if your name is called, proceed in the testing room! The exam this year will be on... the clone jutsu." Iruka said, making Naruto's face drop. _'Whaat?! That's my worst jutsu!'_ he thought.

"Good luck Naru-kun." Kurumi said, trying to boosten Naruto's confidence a bit, but it only made his anxiety grow more. _Oh men, what if Rumi-chan passed and I didn't?!_

His name was soon mentioned and he proceeded to the testing room, _C'mon, I need to graduate! "_ Bunshin no Jutsu!" He yelled, a seemingly pale and sickly replica of him was revealed in the floor after a puff of smoke. _Whaat?!_

Both Iruka and Mizuki sweatdropped, the two of them soon started a little argument. "But Mizuki-sensei, all the other students created at least three replicas of clone, but Naruto can only create one. And look at it, it's pitiful." He replied, shaking his head slightly. "I'm sorry, but I can't let him pass." _Not again!_

He went out of the room, shoulders drooping completely. It was Kurumi's turn after that, she made a couple of hand signs then papers started swirling from the ground up until her height. She made three clones out of the paper and gave Iruka a peace sign while grinning.

"Good job Kurumi-chan! You can now choose your head protector at that table!" Iruka said happily, in which Kurumi nodded. But before she took one step, she glared at Mizuki. Totally knowing about what he's gonna do with Naruto later. _You assh*le! It's your fault that I need to stick with Naruto until midnight, so I can take your stupid face away from him!_

With a last 'hmp', she grabbed the black head protector and exitted the room. When she knew that she's out of their hearing, she released the excitement tthat she has been keeping eversince she got to hold the head protector.

 _'Finally, a hitai-ate! A REAL one! Not like the ones I bought in an anime store back then. HAHA!'_ She started to make a happy dance, totally happy that she's a certified ninja right now. She made a victory pose, mouthing the word 'Yes!' in her lips. She had her left leg kicked back slightly, her right hand waving the head protector that she's holding in the air while looking at it as if it't the most wonderful thing she saw in her entire life.

Her mini-celebration was soon interrupted when a monotone voice suddenly emerged from nowhere, "What are you doing?" The calm voice asked, making her eyes twitch. She tilted her head at the back slowly, getting a little bit hesitant if it would be nice to see the face of that certain party-pooper or not.

She turned her head, only to be greeted... by the infamous Uchiha smirk. She blushed profusely, _what the heck?_ She awkwardly regained her stance and laughed nervously. "Ahehehe, I'm doing some sort of... stretching? She smiled forcefully, "Whatever." He replied, walking into the testing room quietly.

Kurumi went out of the academy, bouncing up and down while humming the opening song entitled 'Ao Tori'. She stopped abruptly, _this is no time to be hopping around, Naruto is in a 'state of depression' right now._ She thought. Glancing around, she saw Naruto in a swing under a shady tree, his head is hanging down, as if he's trying hard to shrug away all the criticisms that the people around is throwing at him.

 _"There, you see him? It's that boy. I heard he's the only one who failed."_

 _"Hmp. Serves him right. Just imagine if what would happen if he became a ninja."_

She frowned. She always gets this worst feeling everytime she rewatched this part of the show. Just the thought of a slumping Naruto without his famous catchphrase brought a pang in her heart. _Naruto, he doesn't deserve all of these._

She breathed deeply, frowning mentally and approached Naruto. What can she do to make him feel better at least? Kurumi thought.

"Naru-kun, wanna hit at Ichiraku Ramen?" She offered happily, hoping it would lighten his mood even a little. _Damn, if I just can change some scenes in this part._

She bit her lip when Naruto tilted his head up, his blue eyes drooping with sadness. "Go hang out with them, Rumi-chan. You don't deserve to be around with a loser like me.." He said, his voice trailing off. This made Kurumi feel bad, "Don't say that Naruto, it's too early to give up", she smiled. "Every person has their own weakness you know, and yours just happened to be the clone jutsu."

"Really? What's your weakness then, Rumi-chan?" Naruto shifted his position and looked straight at her, obviously interested with the topic. "Hmmm. My weakness?", She sighed,recalling all the trainings that Konan and Kakashi gave her. "I remember now, I absolutely suck at hitting targets with a kunai before, you know?" She chuckled.

"What?! But you're really good at using kunai, how did that happened?!" He exlaimed, his fingers slightly twitching. Kurumi giggled, "Awww, you're so cute Naru-kun!" She said, wrapping Naruto with a tight hug, "I'll tell you on the way to Ichirakus, let's go!" She exclaimed, dragging Naruto in the arm.

The two started walking away, without noticing a certain Uchiha looking at their direction...


	7. Chapter 7: Tomatoes

Kurumi's POV

Placing my 2nd bowl of ramen in the counter, I sighed loudly. Feeling totally satisfied that I filled my empty stomach after a tiring day. I glanced at Naruto who is happily slurping on his ramen beside me, that was like his 15th bowl for Pete's sake!

"You're done eating Rumi-chan?" He said. Geez. Seriously, who eats that much? "Uhmm yeah. What about you?" I chuckled, looking at the piles of bowl infront of him. Thinking about the idea if where on earth does he stocked that amount of food in his stomach still remains a mystery to me. But thinking about it, ramen is actually a good distraction for him. Since Mizuki- 'sensei' was about to call him a while ago but I quickly dragged him away. That left Naruto tons of question, wondering if why the heck was I suddenly dragging him to nowhere.

"Ahhh, I'm full!" He exclaimed, unconsciously tapping his stomach. I grinned, I was about to pay when he offered that he will take care of it, so I let him do so. "Oh, I'll be back Rumi-chan. Just gotta go hit the comfort room. Wait for me and I'll be back-ttebayo!" He said.

God, what if he'll accidentally meet Mizuki there? This is bad! I was slightly panicking, what should I do? I know I can easily stick around him at Ichiraku or at the bookstore just like a while ago, but we're talking about the BOYS' comfort room! I can't go and tail him there. T,T

He was about to walk pass through me but I quickly took a hold of his hand, preventing him to take one step further. He faced me with a puzzled look, but it was soon turned into a suspicious one. Am I that obvious?

"What's wrong with you Rumi-chan? You were acting strange eversince we encountered Mizuku-sensei this afternoon-dattebayo!" I giggled nervously, but before I knew it, he was already out of sight. His trails left the dusts sprawled in the air.

 _I'm doomed._

I started to panick, what should I do? What if I'll use a transformation jutsu and sneak in there? I seriously need to check up on him right now. I made a couple of handsigns and papers started to crawl on my skin, creating a different appearance. I was quite nervous at first, I entered the comfort room slowly, making short steps at a time when I saw a guy, specifically Kiba Inuzuka fixing his pants at the exit after doing his 'bussiness'. I blushed profusely and tilted my head down.

Shit. Right now, I probably look like a person who just met her crush in the bathroom, but I'm currently transformed into a guy right now. It looks somehow wrong, blushing for Kiba when I look manlier than him at the moment. -,-

"What are you staring at?" He said, but he later poked his cheeks, as if he's examining me from head to toe. "Something's off with you...hmmm." He mumbled, making me want to slump myself in the corner. "Your eyes look familiar.. where did I see that again?"

Oh God, I just forgot to change my eye color! I started sweating, and ran like hell. I hid in an alley and looked at the entrance, Kiba was still their. It seems like he's not going away until later. He continued to look around, scratching his head with a barking Akamaru beside him.

I can just wait for him to leave right? But what if I mislooked Naruto in this crowd, there's no time to waste. I can transform into other people, but I don't think I can manage to sneak in that place full of guys while doing something private. I'm also a girl you know. -,- It's also possible if I can just beg Kiba to check for Naruto, but as what I remember, he definitely hates me. TT

I transformed back in my original appearance. I sighed loudly, it's been 10 minutes and Naruto still haven't came out!

I accidentally gazed at a corner and spotted Sakura. It looks like she's hiding in a bush or something. I stealthily approached her, "What are you doing?" This made her jump, looking at me with a surprised look in her face. "Oh, its you Kurumi-chan! I'm just... you know... watching if where's he going..." Sakura giggled, so that means...

I looked around and spotted Sasuke leave the grocery shop with a grocery bag in his hand. He was walking carefully, as if he doesn't want anyone to see what's inside the bag.

It took me a second to formulate a plan. This would do, but I don't think I can get him to help me. Well, it's worth a try.

I hid an alleyway. But before he passed through my spot, I made a couple of handsigns and the papers started creeping up to his feet until he is completely paralyzed. His eyes widened slightly, the papers started to pull him in the dark alley, causing gim to trip and lose hold of the grocery bag.

He collided in the ground with a soft 'thud'. The bag fell right in front of me, then a lot of tomatoes came rolling at the ground.

Seriously? Tomatoes? This much?

" .go" He said with a serious tone. _Crap_.

I quickly undone the jutsu and he started to dust his self off. He faced me with a glare, "What do you think you're doing?" He said with a sharp tone, but it quickly subsided when he transfered his gaze on the slightly-damage tomatoes in the ground.

He cleared his throat, I swear I saw a light blush in his cheeks but I shrugged it away. So this is what he desperately hides in the bag. "It's damaged, now I have to throw it away." He said and started to pick them on the floor.

Oh men, I'm so mean. I just messed with his favorite food. But cmon, who eats raw tomatoes? (A/N: Me! *raises hand).

Now I feel bad. "I'm sorry. Can I make it up to you?"

"Look, I need your help right now. I've been looking for Naruto but he was nowhere to be found!" I threw my hands in the air, I'm going crazy! What if Mizuki found him already?

"Why should I?", he raised his eyebrow. "And by the way, aren't the two of you together this afternoon? I heard you even went to Ichiraku Ramen..."

I knitted my eyebrows. How did he knew about that? When he saw the confused look in my face, he quickly shook his head, "Nevermind." He started to walk away. Damn, what should I do now?

"Cmon Sasuke! I'll make you your favorite tomato soup with ricecakes!" I shut my eyes tight, but his weak footsteps only continued. Please, if I can just-

"What's the catch? " He said with a smirk. Luckily, that boosted my hopes up. "Oh.. you see. I-I just want you to check on Naruto.. " I stuttered and tilted my head to see his reaction. He only had his eyebrow raised, "That's it?" He said, and I nodded in response.

"If it it's not that much to ask-"

I was silenced when I felt Naruto's faint chakra signature in the direction of the forest. Am I too late?

I left a dumbfounded Sasuke in the alley and sprinted like hell. Shucks, the part when Naruto stole the scroll was supposedly by midnight, but it's only 7:30 pm. How the hell did this happened?

I don't know what's going on already, there are a lot of anbus guarding the scroll, and his chances to get away is nearly impossible. The sun just set a while ago, the roads are still visible and that means the citizens were still awake.

How is Naruto doing? Is he okay? What if Iruka didn't get to help him this time? There are things that has changed because of my mere presence, so that idea is possible to happen.

I followed his chakra, but it's not in the same direction as where it is in the anime. The part of the forest where he would supposedly open the scroll is the complete opposite of where he's heading right now.

 _Aughh, screw you Mizuki!_

I need to get their faster, but I'm still not able to transform these papers into wings to aid my current speed.

 _Cmon. Think, think._

What if I'll just transform myself completely into those papers? Just like what Konan does everytime she sneaks at Konoha? This would do..

*Sasuke's POV*

I was left hanging when she suddenly disappeared. What happened?

Nevermind. I don't really care anyways. I started to walk slowly, but my body doesn't feel like it at the moment. I suddenly had this random urge to follow her, I think that's what they called as curiousity.

I sighed. This is a total waste of time.

But what if something bad happened to her? I would be held liable if something ever did happen since I'm the last person she was with before she was gone.

I better follow her, that would be bearable than being interrogated by the anbu.

Hn. Damn.

*Third Person's POV*

Kurumi arrived in the scene with a total disappointment. Iruka is already on top of Naruto, protecting him from Mizuki's huge shuriken that is now cutting his back deeply. She frowned. Yeah, she's too late.

She cursed incoherent things under her breath, without knowing that Mizuki already realized her presence. She knew that it's still not the right time to lower her guard down, but she was too caught up with the scene in front of her, if only she was fast enough to change this part.

But however, if she just stopped Naruto from stealing the scroll, he would have never learned the Kage Bunshin and won't graduate! That would be a huge disadvantage, but somethings has also gone bad.

Mizuki gritted his teeth. _Another nuisance._ He thought. He threw his remaining giant shuriken to Kurumi's direction. But the purplette was still in daze, still thinking about the other unexpected possibilities that would happen.

She would be sliced in half if she'll fail to dodge it. But thankfully, someone went out of the shadows and deflected the shuriken with much expertise.

Kurumi blinked her eyes, just in time to see Sasuke jump in front of her with a smirk, but it quickly subsided when his gaze turned to his blooded sensei and Mizuki.

"You'll keep the deal after this right?" Sasuke said with his calm voice, but was smirking inside.

He's definitely a tomato freak.


	8. Chapter 8: Team 7

Kurumi's POV

"So Rumi-chan, you're telling me that you knew I'm gonna be graduating all along?" Naruto asked with a huge grin, placing his folded arms in the back of his hand. "Yeah..?" I responded boredly and let out a big yawn. I'm still too sleepy, I just missed 2 hours of sleep because of what happened last night!

"I see. Hehe. I knew it!" He exlaimed. "I was fated to graduate-ttebayo!" We were on our way to the academy, today's the time when we're going to be assigned in teams. I'm a little bit excited though, I still can't believe that I'm currently in Konoha right now.

We were quietly walking when a kid suddenly burst in our way from his previous camouflaging act. He has brown, spiky hair. "Get ready Naruto!" He had this glint of determination in his eyes, but it was quickly changed to shock when he slipped on the thing he used and helplessly fell on the ground.

"Uhh, what do you think your doing, Konohamaru?" Naruto muttered.

I suddenly burst out laughing. This is no other than Konohamaru, very different on how he grew up to be at Naruto Shippuden. Konohamaru switched his gaze from him to me, and his ears started smoking. "What do you think your doing, purple-head?!" Oooh, look he's about to cry.

I touched my hair. Yeah, it's purple, so what does he have to do with it? "Oh. Nothing." I answered and pretended to be looking at something else.

"Now alright, fight me fair and square!" That determination appeared again with a smirk plastered at his face as he began to form a hand sign.

But Naruto still has this disinterested look, "Sorry, I got an orientation."

"Orientation?" He asked, eyebrows furrowing.

"That's right! As of today, I'm a ninja. Believe it!" He exclaimed. Tilting his hitai-ate in an angle that made it shine against the sunlight. Konohamaru has this look of disbelief. Upon noticing his expression, Naruto proudly smirked.

"I think we need to get their fast, Naruto... the bell will ring... " I narrowed my eyes, I forgot, wristwatches were not invented yet. As if in an excellent timing, the bell rang , and we both stared into each other with wide eyes.

"Right now." Then we sprinted, leaving Konohamaru hanging.

Of course I arrived first and Naruto didn't seem to be affected by it. We sat in a desk in the middle, Naruto looks like he hasn't gotten over yet about what happened earlier. He keeps on giggling like a highschool girl who got asked for the prom. I think our encounter with Konohamaru really redressed his ego.

Sasuke was sitting in the same desk as we are, he looked at me, and unexpectedly smirked but he still has his hands on his chin. I know what he's thinking.

"What?" I asked him with narrowed eyes. It's not like he wanted me to cook tomato rice cakes right here and right now, right? "Nothing." He answered.

Shikamaru approached us, glancing at Naruto. "What are you doing here, Naruto? This isn't for drop-outs. you can't be here unless you graduate." He said.

"Shikamaru, don't you see that damn hitai-ate in his forehead? That thing is not a token for drop-outs." I replied. I admit his smart, but his arrogance ticks me off sometimes. Naruto kept on blabbering about things in which Shikamaru only replied with a 'heh'.

Sakura and Ino suddenly barged from the door, "I'M FIRST!" They both exclaimed, then panted hardly in a synchronized manner. Naruto, upon seeing Sakura, blushed.

Heh, I knew it. He thought she was looking at him, but no, it was this... Uchiha beside me.

Naruto was pulled away from his seat, then Sakura came face to face with me. "Hey Sakura."

She smiled at me. "Kurumi-chan!" She greeted, which made me caught off guard. What did she eat this morning? But she quickly switched her gaze to Sasuke,

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

"Good morning, Sasuke-kun!"

Thought so! She looked at me with surprise, she probably thinks that I'm a psycho or something. She can't blame me, I memorized her lines in this episode.

The Uchiha looked at her as if his eyes says, 'DON'T TALK TO ME' , but Sakura didn't look like she got it.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

This time, she looked at me angrily, in which I innocently smiled at her. "Stop copying me!" Pointing an accusing finger towards me. "But I'm not, Sakura. We said it at the same time. It's not copying, it's a jinx." I teasingly smiled at her.

"You're already sitting next to me, purple-head." Sasuke commented, which made me look at him, finding that the smirk is plastered on his face again. What's up with the nickname until this morning? Do they have personal issues abput people with purple hair?! I sighed, I was about to say something when Ino entered the scene. "Back off forehead! I'm sitting next to Sasuke!"

They kept on arguing with each other until a couple of girls started to approach them and joined their argumentation until it formed a crowd.

I can't help but chuckle at the sight. "Look Sasuke, a herd of fan girls. Goodluck on dealing with them." He glared at me. I kept on chuckling and I decided to leave him to be miserable, but he quickly grabbed my arms. Forcing me to go back in a sitting position which made my butt hurt "Aww!"

"Stay." He uttered. "You can just ask me nicely, you know? I'm not a dog!" I 'hmp-ed' and slumped my elbow in the desk and leaned my chin. This Uchiha is starting to be a jerk.

"Sorry! This seat is already taken!" I burst out, they are starting to hurt my ears. Naruto jumped atop of the table, squatting while maintaining eye contact with Sasuke while having a pissed expression. "Naruto, stop it. Will you?" I hate this scene, doesn't matter if I stop it, right? It's not like the whole plot will be ruined just because the kiss didn't happened. Right on cue, the boy leaned backward, but I luckily formed an origami flower just in time and placed it infront of their faces.

Both of them gagged, now they are over reacting. "That was close!" Naruto exclaimed.

All of the girls remained silent.

"I WANT THAT FLOWER!"

"THAT'S MINE! SASUKE HAD HIS LIPS ON THOSE PAPER!"

"JUST CUT OFF THE PART THAT NARUTO KISSED!"

"As of today, you are all ninjas. To get here, you have faced difficult trials and hardships, but that's nothing. What comes next will be far more difficult. Now, you're only genin, first level ninjas, all the genin will be grouped in a three-man squad. Each squad will be led by a jounin"

As if on cue, Sakura and Ino's ears perked up. "Well, someone has to be grouped with Sasuke. wonder who it is."

"I don't know."

"The squad have to be balanced of strength and abilities. That's how we set them up. I will now announce the squads."

Hmm. I wonder who will I be placed. I haven't thought about this yet.

"Squad 7. Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno." You know what happened. "and Sasuke Uchiha."

The rest of the squads were already assigned, and it looks like I'm the only one is left.

"Oops, there is an odd number of graduates this year." Iruka paused, "Kurumi-chan, you're diagnostic here says that you are a sensory type, but you're also good in tracking and ninjutsu. Your abilities are suited in any teams, so you are given an exception to choose you own team."

Are they serious? Naruto looked at me sheepishly, he thinks that there's no hesitations that I'll choose their team, but I'm not. Let's see, Team 10, Shikamaru Nara's there, I don't think I can bear with him. Team 9, Neji Hyuuga, he hates me, I was about to spill their clan's secret last time. Team 8, Kiba Inuzuka, I know he still has a grudge towards me. He saw me looking at him and he only glared at me, mentally telling me not to even think about joining their squad.

Looks like I have no choice, I don't know anyone from the rest of the teams. Looks like I'm stuck between Team 7.

We are now outside, Naruto asked me to have lunch at Ichiraku's but I told him that I don't want to. He's been eating ramen his whole life, he needs to have real food, so I told him that I'll be cooking for him. But he insisted that he wants Sakura to eat with us since we're in the same team.

They've been talking for a while so I decided to approach them, "Naruto, you're annoying!" She said before walking away. What is she trying to prove? She's desperate as Naruto.

"You go first, Kurumi-chan. You still have to get your supplies from the grocery. I have something to do first." He said, punching his palms and walked away,

I know what he's about to do, he'll lock Sasuke in his apartment so he can imitate his appearance and convince Sakura. I won't stop him, it's his own decisions. But I have to convince Sakura to eat with us, I feel really bad everytime I remember Naruto's expression a while ago when she told him that he's annoying. I hope this one will make him feel better.

There is only one thing to get her to join us, I need to confront Sasuke than her. I used the Dance of Shikigami jutsu which transformed my body into sheets of paper. This will do the job faster. Sasuke doesn't go anywhere but his apartment, it's the only place where he hangs out often.

I entered his house by entering the slightly opened window. He's in the table, polishing his kunai and shurikens. I also spotted the torn ropes in the floor, I think he already got rid himself from Naruto's trap.

He almost hit his knees on the table when he saw me, his neutral expression turned to surprise. I'm expecting a 'What the h*ell!" or 'Get out of here!' from him but he didn't.

"What are you doing here?" He calmly said, placing his weapons on the table as he regained his composure. I scanned his apartment, pretty neat for a guy who lives on his own. The furniture and books are organized, I didn't know that he's a neat freak.

"Right.. I'm just wondering, do you want to have lunch with me?" I asked with a low voice, I don't want him to misunderstand me, he stopped to look at me, then the evil smirk appeared again. "So, you're another version of Sakura, huh?"

I blushed profusely. "I'm not! It's not what you think it is. I just want to follow the deal." I answered, tapping my foot in the floor. It became a habit of mine everytime I'm nervous. Wait, why am I being nervous? I'm not.

He looked at me for a few seconds, "Fine." he replied.

We spotted Sakura on the bench, all alone and sad. I secretly nudged my elbow to Sasuke, and he only looked at me nonchalantly. I sighed, he didn't get my gesture. "Sakura, Sasuke here wants to eat with you, but he's too shy to ask you." I smirked at him, but he only widened his eyes and attempted to walk away, but I quickly made a hand sign ang the papers started crawling in his feet, immobilizing him.

"Just this once, please?" I pleaded with him, he looked like he was about to swallow me.

"Just this once, purple-head."


End file.
